gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Grumps videos/May 2016
May 2016 May 1 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 48: Stupid Clam * Steam Train: Return of the Obra Dinn: Return of the Obra Dinn * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 26: Off the Top May 2 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 49: Round 2 * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 1: Evil Goo * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 27: Rocking Your World May 3 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 50: Darn Directors * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 2: Breathing Milk * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 103: Chowin' Down May 4 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 51: Best Fight Ever * BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2016 * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 3: Pool Party * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 104: To The Extreme May 5 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 52: Rich and Famous * Game Grumps Animated: Qatherine * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 4: Changing Times * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 105: Off to Summer Camp May 6 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 53: Attractive Burps * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 5: Chasing the Dream * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 28: All Friends Here May 7 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 54: Amoeba of Death * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 6: Keeping It Raw * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 29: Sour Love May 8 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 55: Letting Loose * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 7: Stealth Mode Initiated * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 30: Cheese and Wine May 9 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 56: Full of Envy * Grumpcade: Sushi Go-Round: * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 31: Waking the Dragon May 10 * Game Grumps: SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 1: Losing Underwear * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 8: Breaking Stuff * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 32: Lots to Love May 11 * Game Grumps: SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 2: Hostile Jellyfish * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 9: Blob Monsters! * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 33: Barfing Purple Skulls May 12 * Game Grumps: SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 3: Throwing Fruit * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 10: Sharing the Load * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 34: Do Not Disturb May 13 * Game Grumps: SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Part 4: Hitting the Fire * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 11: Forever Falling * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 35: Slapping Away May 14 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 57: Cutting Back * Grumpcade: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Part 12: * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 36: Blossom Pickin' May 15 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 58: Back and Forth * Grumpcade: The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Part 4: BIDIOTS * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 37: Pure Human Joy May 16 * Guest Grumps: Mortal Kombat With Special Guests Rob and Patricia Schneider * Grumpcade: The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Part 5: More BIDIOTS! * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 38: Hammering Away May 17 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 59: Truth Be Told * Grumpcade: The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Part 6: Bomb Corp. * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 39: Gargoyle Butts May 18 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 60: Taking It Hard * Grumpcade: The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Part 7: Sweating Bullets * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 40: Just Be Honest May 19 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 61: Weird Butts * Game Grumps Animated: Barfing * Grumpcade: Crazy Taxi: Crazy Taxi * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 41: Fall From Grace May 20 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 62: Abandon Ship! * Steam Train: Glitchspace Part 1: Jump Around * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 42: Feng Shui Destroyer May 21 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 63: Fiddling Around * Steam Train: Glitchspace Part 2: Rookie Mistakes * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 43: Dangerous Dogs May 22 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 64: Teddy Roosevelt Facts * Steam Train: Distance: Distance * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 44: Crushing It May 23 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 65: Getting Sneaky * Steam Train: Black & White Bushido: Black and White Bushido * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 45: Insult to Injury May 24 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 1: Glory Killin' * Steam Train: Hybrid Animals: Hybrid Animals * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 46: Can of Biz May 25 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 2: In the Mood * Grumpcade: Push Me Pull You: * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 47: Scary Clowns May 26 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 3: Scary Times * Game Grumps Animated: Balogna Man * Steam Train: SONIC HEDGEHOG EXTRAVAGANZA * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 48: Getting Crediculous May 27 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 4: Unlimited Power * Steam Train: Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed Part 1: Samurai Pigs * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 49: Trials and Tribulations May 28 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 5: Punching Screens * Steam Train: Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed Part 2: Hulk Smash! * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 50: Chillin' Like a Villain May 29 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 6: Fire in the Hole! * Steam Train: Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed Part 3: Getting Pants'd * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 51: Man's Best Friend May 30 * Game Grumps: Doom Part 7: Gloomtown * Steam Train: Particle Mace: * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 52: Ball Pudding May 31 * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 66: Disasterpiece * Steam Train: Youtubers Life Part 1: Just Like Real Life * Game Grumps: Dark Souls III Part 53: Touch of the Whack Category:Game Grumps Videos